Onesided Love Or A Brother Complex?
by TheDayBeforeFriday
Summary: Matthew is confused about his feelings and can't pick if he's upsest with his brother or if he has a brother complex. Maybe Alfred can pick for him. Fluff and Random Crack. America x Canada


Alfred let out a loud groan, "I don't even see why Dad is making us clean our room!"

The teen pulled out an unknown mold covered object from under his bed making his brother gag, "Maybe it's because there are things living under your bed!"

"Wow dude that's sick! This must have been the sandwich I never got to eat!"

Alfred's brother, Matthew, let out a quiet sigh, "I don't know why I have to help you. My side of the room seems clean to me."

"It's because you love meeeeeee," said Alfred blowing Matthew a kiss.

Matthew grabbed the air kiss and pretended to put it in his pocket, "Whatever makes you sleep better at night Alfred."

So the brothers worked hard under the bed until the unknown living things were gone and replaced with only a few notebooks of random things.

"So that's what clean looks like huh?" Alfred stretched his arms out," I don't know about you, but cleanings got me wanting a cheeseburger. You want anything Mattie?"

"Not really. I think I'm going to get in the shower or something." Alfred nodded and walked out of there room singing how he was going to stuff his face with cheeseburgers.

Matthew sighed softly and pulled out a small notebook from under his bed. He opened it to a random page and picked up his favorite pencil from the same spot.

Not really know what his mind was thinking he started to sketch. It started with a few lines, and then the lines started to take form. He started with the face showing it was the structure of a males face.

Matthew focused intensely making sure no detail was missed. He worked for that seemed like hours, when it was only a few minutes, and then suddenly stopped.

The picture that Matthew drew was like all the others, it was Alfred.

Lately Alfred was the only person Matthew's mind and hands would let him draw.

The pictures went from Alfred's face to him and Alfred just being together.

"I must have a really bad brother complex."

Leaving it at that, Matthew closed the notebook and pushed it under his bed.

He stood up and yawned as he walked over to the bathroom he and Alfred shared.

Stripping himself of his clothes, started the water, then stepped into the shower when the water got warm enough.

He let out a sigh while his eyes slip closed.

So what if he had a brother complex?

Was there any law that said he couldn't love his brother?

Well….there is but it's not like it mattered.

Matthew pushed the thoughts away and turned the water off.

He got a towel and started to dry off his body.

"Hey Mattie," yelled Alfred from their room.

"Yes Alfred?" Matthew put the towel around his waist and opened the door.

There on their floor was Alfred, but he was looking in Matthew's notebook!

"Why are there drawings of me in here?"

Matthew gasped, "Why do you have that!"

Before Alfred could answer Matthew has leaped at him tackling him for the notebook. "Come on Mattie answer me question!"

Alfred made sure the notebook was out of reach from the other.

"Just give me my notebook Alfred!"

"Answer my question first!"

Matthew gripped the notebook and looked Alfred right in the eyes, "Because I love you!"

Matthew gasped and covered his mouth with his hands as Alfred eyes grew wide in shock.

"W-what did you say Mattie?"

"I…I love you."

Tear were starting to form in his eyes, "I love you."

He tried the whip them away but they just kept coming, "I haven't been able to draw anything but you! I know it's wrong but I can't help it!"

Alfred sat up and started at his brother, "So that's why?"

Matthew nodded unable to speak without crying harder.

Alfred wrapped his arms around Matthew and hugged him close to his own body. "Mattie you don't have to cry. You didn't do anything wrong."

"H-how can a one-sided love for your brother not be w-wrong?"

"Because, I…I love you too."

Matthew stopped crying and looked up at Alfred.

Serious blue eyes meet tear shinning violet eyes.

"You…you love me?"

Alfred nodded, "It may be wrong but I don't care." He moved closer, "I love you Matthew, even if you have a big brother complex."

"I don't have a brot-!"

Matthew never got to stick up for himself because his lips were silenced by a hot kiss. He also didn't get to explain his feelings because soon the towel that was covering him was taken away.

Maybe Alfred would teach Matthew about the human anatomy.

* * *

**Hmm I don't really know how this fan fiction came to be. I was talking about art with my girlfriend, then the next thing i know im writing this fan fiction XD Ether way i hope you guys like it :D Enjoy!**

**Reviews and Comments make me and my pencil happy!**


End file.
